<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous by ussgallifrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162017">Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey/pseuds/ussgallifrey'>ussgallifrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey/pseuds/ussgallifrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The little green monster has a way of ruining a perfectly good night, and he is not talking about the Hulk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s there in the curl of your lashes and the hand that you bat against the Asgardian’s arm - that’s when the clenching sensation presses down on his throat. When he feels his fingers wrap a little tighter around the shot glass on the bar. The night long since gave way to the pleasant thrum of inebriation, but all Bucky can sense is the bitter taste in his mouth when he watches you laugh so freely across the room.</p><p>Another gloating tale of ancient glories, a genuine laugh, a flirtatious quip - Bucky’s painfully present for it all.</p><p>He had been cowardly perched on this one bar stool for almost the entire evening, trying to find some liquid courage - though he couldn’t get drunk, not even close, it was just a bit of a placebo to get the gears going. Meanwhile, you flitted between the others with a carefree ease and an intoxicating smile. Wrapped up in soft pinks and a striking flower in your hair.</p><p>Bucky glowers at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar.</p><p>He had watched the way you seemed to flow through the crowd, taking the time to join each circle of people. Laughing unabashedly with Clint and Tony, resting your head on Natalia’s shoulder, letting Sam throw a too familiar arm over your shoulders and tug you closer. That one probably stung most of all.</p><p>Your laugh seems to rise above the music and the crowd - an arrow sent right towards him, alluringly sweet in its intensity. But it’s not for his ears, not happening because of something <em>he</em> said. No, you’re wrapped up in the blonde demigod’s looming stature and chiseled <em>everything</em>.</p><p>Maybe he lingers too long on the shape of your body leaning against the other man’s. The styling of your hair, the way your eyes never leave Thor’s. And the way the Asgardian’s eyes seem to dip below your eye level to wander freely along the lines of your body.</p><p>He struggles to swallow the darkness that threatens to rise - the itch in his throat that ices over his heart and makes his blood run cold. It’s metallic and chilled and difficult to ignore and he hates himself all the more for letting it take over.</p><p>Thor’s returning laugh is deep and rich, coated with the finer golds and riches of a royal lineage. Bucky has to steady himself with a hand on the bartop when the blonde ducks down to place a kiss to your cheek, a fitting smile on his face as he excuses himself from your presence.</p><p>It’s hard to ignore the giddy rush of nerves that seems to creep up as your smile turns bashful, averting your gaze as you press a trepid finger against your cheek. And then you’re turning and he’s looking down at his drink - trying to ignore the sting and pangs of the little green monster.</p><p>“Mr. Barnes,” you cheerily greet as you plop down on the neighboring barstool, a manicured hand placed just a breath away from his own much larger hand. </p><p>Pulling his gaze from the gemstones on the end of your nails, Bucky nods in acknowledgment. Not trusting his mouth for anything as his stomach still sloshes and slurs with the sourness of unwarranted jealousy.</p><p>That sweet perfume seems to mingle in the air between you, something floral and soft - warm and pink to match your dress and nails. Princess-like, something entirely untouchable and angelic.</p><p>“You’ve been… notably absent tonight,” you pester, sipping from your nearly emptied neon-blue cocktail.</p><p>“Have I?” he lets his finger drag along the rim of the glass, catching a drop of condensation. </p><p>You hum with a nod, “Been missing you something fierce.”</p><p>That gains his attention as he finally lifts his head up, trying to read your doe-eyed expression. </p><p>He turns a little more towards you, a knee daring to touch your own but not quite able to close the gap. </p><p>“That so?”</p><p>Another hum, followed by another sip. Gaze drawn low to watch the way your fingers wrap around the black straw, lazily gliding up and down as you give a coy smile his way.</p><p>There’s a distant part of himself - the shadow of a man who used to look like him, but a little more clean-cut - that would know the right things to say. The sweet prose and flirt to get you turning his way, wrapping you around his finger, and never letting go. He’d sure like to get in contact with that version of Bucky Barnes right about now because he’s feeling next to hopeless in your presence.</p><p>“This isn’t really your vibe, is it?”</p><p><em>Vibe</em>? Right, more slang and lingo that sometimes has him stumbling over his own feet and looking like a right fool in front of everyone else.</p><p>You seem to catch on to his internal dilemma because you’re quick to clarify, “You’re not big on parties.”</p><p>No argument there. He rubs the back of his neck as he fails to avoid your gaze, “Yeah, uh, no. Definitely <em>no</em>.”</p><p>There’s a little cooing sound in return, a batting of long eyelashes as you swirl your tongue around the straw, taking a long final sip of your drink. He could get lost in the action alone, watching your lips pursed together to suck on the straw, cheeks hollowing out - it’s hypnotizing and entirely dirty, but he just can’t look away.</p><p>But then Thor’s bellowing laugh carries far across the party to lodge itself directly into Bucky’s ears. He can’t help but grimace, staring down at the bar in favor of actually groaning his disdain.</p><p>But you catch on - of course you do. You follow the pitiful trail of jealousy right up to his seething face like a bloodhound. He must reek of it too because your sweet expression seems to fall in an instant.</p><p>“Do you,” your fingers stroke along the tip of the straw. “Do you not like Thor?”</p><p>He balks at how easily you hit the nail on his head. “Wha - <em>no</em>. I - he’s, I mean, I don’t really even know the guy, you know?”</p><p>There’s this look that settles on your face that says you’re not buying a line of his bullshit.</p><p>“He’s sweet.”</p><p>Bucky taps his glass with an impatient finger. If he has to sit here and listen to you compliment Thor, he might just vomit. Oh, he’ll sit and listen alright, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it.</p><p>“I’m happy for him and Jane,” you continue. “Says he plans to stay on Earth for a while, think he couldn’t stay away from her any longer.”</p><p>You’re talking, but the words aren’t registering the way they should be. It’s just an infinite loop of you laughing and Thor kissing your cheek.</p><p>“They’re a good fit for each other.”</p><p>Of false images of Thor wrapping his arm around you, dipping you backwards, and kissing you senseless.</p><p>“You’d never think they would make a good couple, right? But they totally work in their own way.”</p><p>How easily you’d be swept off your feet, probably picked up and made to wrap your legs around him. He was probably shirtless at this point because why wouldn’t he be? </p><p>“Hey, are you - are you okay? Bucky? Did I say something or…?”</p><p>God, why was he so hung up on this? Why couldn’t he just work out the nerve to just go up to you and ask you out? It wasn’t that hard, right? Just a few words, his heart waiting on the side to be broken, his returning ego to be bruised. </p><p>It’s not like he could compete with someone like Thor. The man was literally a God; a legendary being of Norse mythology and epics. Compared to… him. Him with the flashing neon sign above his head that read <em>Fucked</em>.</p><p>“Bucky?”</p><p>It was probably a fool’s hope that you would’ve been interested in him. He was so many things this side of wrong. Not golden and wonderful like the man you had been laughing with for the past thirty minutes.</p><p>There’s a hand on his.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Slowly, he looks over at you. </p><p>You smile gently. Thumb carefully rubbing over his knuckle in a soothing motion, “You drifted away on me. I - I wasn’t sure if…”</p><p>The words fade away with a cautious touch. He wants to turn his hand, lace his fingers with yours. It feels right in his mind, he <em>wants</em> it to be right.</p><p>A soft silence drapes itself over you both. Your hand remaining on his, fingers lazily rubbing circles over the top of his tense knuckles.</p><p>“You know,” you say after a moment. “I think I’m ready to get out of here.”</p><p>You watch his expression with a curious gaze before continuing, “Even <em>I</em> can get partied out, Barnes.”</p><p>He doesn’t want you to leave, enjoying this haven you’ve created in the corner of the bar with him. It’s the lingering hope that burns in his chest that maybe he stands a chance with you. Maybe he can win you over if he ever gets the nerve.</p><p>But you don’t move to leave, fingers coming to a sudden rest - a breath away from his skin.</p><p>“Are you out of here too?”</p><p>Is that a twinge of hopefulness in your voice? It’s nearly hard to believe, but he latches on to it like a lifeline. Finding himself nodding fast and dumb as he says, “Yeah, yeah. I’m good here.”</p><p>Your hand runs its way up and over his arm and shoulder, lingering above the collar of his leather jacket. Waiting, he realizes. Waiting for him to join you.</p><p>There’s a surprising amount of nerves going haywire in his body because his legs seem unusually shaky as he stands from the bar. But you’re there, batting those glittery eyes as you wait. Your body manages to press up against his side as you wade through the remaining partiers. Floral perfume wafts up from your exposed neck and he nearly buckles over.</p><p>“My lady!” Thor bellows in shock, a stupid grin upon his stupid face as he manages to untangle himself from the group.</p><p>He pauses in front of you both, baring Bucky not even the slightest glance.</p><p>“Surely you’re not leaving so soon.”</p><p>When did he grab your hands in his large godly ones? Why does Bucky’s stomach feel like it’s going to make him spew all over the floor now?</p><p>Your laugh is easy as you gently pull your hands back, “Even mere mortals like me know when to call it quits, Thor.”</p><p>And it’s only then that the god seems to take in the dark figure you’re leaning on, mismatched eyes looking Bucky over with a sudden glint of realization. He backs away almost immediately, “Oh, of course! Another time, then.”</p><p>It’s only when you’re walking again that the blonde throws him a playful wink, which makes Bucky feel all sorts of confused.</p><p>And the thing is, he’s not even entirely sure <em>where</em> you’re going and if you expect him to follow you there. He’d like to think that, but he can’t be sure. </p><p>The warmth of the party gives way to the misting rain of the darkened city streets. Illuminated only by the neon signs and streetlights. Seeing the contrast to you, wrapped in soft pinks and gentle flowers, only makes Bucky feel all the more aware of his surroundings. But you seem to pay no mind to it whatsoever as you make your way down the sidewalk.</p><p>You’re tucked against his right side, arm rubbing against the leather of his sleeve, your pink dress fluttering in the gentle breeze of the night. And when a car rushes by on the slick road, it’d be impossible to not notice the way you shiver. When you stop at the crosswalk, Bucky doesn’t even think - pulling his jacket off and draping it over your shoulders.</p><p>There’s a little gasping sound as you pull it tight around you and your eyes are absolutely shimmering in the street light when you look up at him. Bucky can actually feel the moment his heart swells.</p><p>“Thank you,” it’s said so softly, so sweetly. And you finish it by gently squeezing his hand.</p><p>He takes a chance, throwing his arm over your shoulder and tugging you close. The contented sigh that falls from your lips makes him know he made the right move.</p><p>You pass the walk in pleasant silence, occasionally bumping his hip with your own, a soft laugh when he looks down at you curiously. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out where you’re headed as the glowing tower comes into view.</p><p>You pause at the front entrance - the harsh lights from the lobby illuminate the space behind you, making you glow in the rainy night air. Bucky reluctantly pulls his hand away. Feeling lucky enough to have gotten to walk you home, but not enough to expect anything beyond this point.</p><p>But your drawn brows pull his attention as you grab his hand back, “And where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>He huffs a laugh. Steeling his nerves as he sheepishly looks up at you, “Guess that depends.”</p><p>You give a thoughtful nod before tugging him flush against you. He gasps, despite his best intentions.</p><p>Brushing his hand against your cheek, you give a pleasant little mewl. His heart thumps harshly in his chest as his eyes darken. </p><p>“You know,” you murmur against his hand - your hands now resting on his hips - as you pause, pressing a kiss to his palm. “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you.”</p><p>Bucky groans softly, feeling the weight of the evening sinking lower in his chest.</p><p>“Especially,” you continue. “When you could just have what you want.”</p><p>Your mouth finds the underside of his chin, kissing lightly on his Adam’s apple. Manicured nails find their way into his hair, scratching carefully against his scalp and neck. And then you pull back, dark eyes staring up at him with a smirk.</p><p>“That is, if you want it, Sergeant.”</p><p>Soft hands smooth over his arms, down his sides, to his hips once more.</p><p>“Do you want it, Bucky?”</p><p>His mouth feels dry as he takes in your beautiful features. The way your dress curves your figure, the way his jacket seems to be perfectly made to fit your shoulders. The obvious thrum of passion coursing through him. And just one look into your eyes gives him all the reassurance he needs - there’s no competition here, you only have eyes for him.</p><p>So, he settles his hands on your hips, fingers splayed out along your lower back.</p><p>“Yes,” he says hoarsely. “I definitely want.”</p><p>And then you’re angling your head up to meet his lips as you walk the two of you backwards into the tower and out of the misting rain, into something decidedly warmer and better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posted on my <a href="https://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>